Music of the hart
by gaby2angel
Summary: a fic about Varia and Eve from the tv show XWP. It's a romantic fic between two womans so if it offends you don't read it.


_Alright this is my VERY first fic :P I've readed enough of them so i thought what the hell let's give it a shot. It's about the Pairing from Xena warrior princess Varia and Eve as well Xena/Gabrielle. I hope that you enjoy this fic and please tell me what you think._

* * *

It's been a while that I heard from mom and Gabrielle. I heard that they settled down near by Potadia, because Gabrielle seemed to be eager to spend some catching up time with her sister. I'm so happy for the both of them. After all these years they deserve it. I got a letter from Gabrielle that I should head for the Amazons village where Varia lives. She and mom were supposed to meet me there, but now I doubt that I will see them. We have so much catching up to do with me traveling and mom dying and all. I'm wondering why I should head for "Varia" her tribe. Yeah I told Gabrielle that I cared for Varia and that I wanna make amends.. It's behind the Amazons, but not for us as people. So I'm still heading towards her tribe even though I'm dreading it.

" She'll probably kill me when I she sees me" I muttered to myself when I see that I'm at the village border. The Amazon territory seems better that the last time that I was here. It's really beautiful now all green and in spring.

Shooting arrow stop my ranting and I immediately did the Amazon sign for peace. Amazons came down from the trees all around me. They lowered their weapons and one walked towards me. She stopped right in front of me and pulled down her mask. I gasped at the site of the person in front of me. Those brown eyes just made me drown in them. _She is beautiful._

" It's been too long my friend" said a smiling Varia.

" Varia it sure has" I couldn't help but smile either when I looked at her. Suddenly she hugged me and she really surprised me when she whispered.

" I missed you Eve"

She broke the embrace very soon after that. And let me standing there a little confused, but happy. She announced to the other amazons that we are heading towards the tribe.

" Are you coming princess?" She asked smiling as she turned her attention back to me.

_Oh yeah I'm coming alright_

* * *

We entered the tribe and allot of people immediately looked at me with either smiles or sneers on their faces. I couldn't blame them. Some of the things that I have done. I could never ask of their forgiveness, but I hope that they see that I'm not the same person that I was before. Livia is forever dead and not coming back. Just like the last time that I was here. I still could not figure Varia out though. She hated me so much for her sisters death, that she even joined forces with Ares. Why the sudden 360? I know that she said that she forgave me but still. What's going on In that pretty little head of hers. I asked myself that question while is sneaked a glance towards her. But that glance did not go unnoticed.

" What?" said Varia

" Nothing, just wondering if Gabrielle and mom are gonna come here soon or at all' I lied.

" Well.." she started, , but dweiled off when she looked into the campfire. She seemed to have an inner struggle, but decided the better for it, because she suddenly turned towards me with a smile.

"Gabrielle needs to be here because she's the queen. We could't have the queen of the amazons absent at the ceremony."

_"Ceremony?? Gabrielle never mentioned a ceremony." I thought confused._

" What ceremony Varia? Did Gabrielle and mom trick me again.into something? Last time they tricked me into howling at the moon while I was painted blue and to Hades that i will do something like that EVER again!" I asked to a grinning Varia.

"You don't know of it? Well every 7 years when there is a full moon and the night is full of stars. A person will be offered to Aphrodite by her parents. She would not die, but must find her soulmate in a quest. When the souls find and join after the quest, then their souls will be joined together in this life and in the next." Said a still grinning Varia.

" Alright sounds romantic. Must be Aphrodite her stunt. Tell me who is this unlucky person who is gonna be offered? I asked towards Varia.

" You" She said simply, but grinning from ear to ear. My jaw just hang there.

_You gotta be kidding me! I'm gonna murder my mom and Gabrielle WHEN THEY GET HERE!_


End file.
